


First Kiss

by orphan_account



Series: Nothing Feels Like You [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean winked at him, and mouthing '<i>good luck</i>'. Sam just glared at him. “C'mon, Cas.” He said, and Castiel said goodbye to Dean.</p><p> </p><p>The car drove away and Dean started laughing, and went back to the bunker.</p><p> </p><p>“I can't believe my baby brother just took an angel out for a date,” He shooke his head, smiling. “A <i>date</i>! For god's sake! A moose just bring an angel out for a date!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is not my best work :( sorry.xx

* * *

 

When Castiel got in to the bunker, he found Castiel was watching television with Dean, who was watching Nat Geo Wild.

 

Castiel sat down next to Dean, his eyes glued to the screen as he saw a strange animal with a really long neck.

 

“Dean, what _is_ that?” Castiel asked. Dean chuckled, “That's a giraffe.”

 

Castiel tilted his head. He stared at the television, squinting his eyes, and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

Dean noticed what the angel doing and sighed. “ _Okay_ ,” he started. “What's on your mind, Cas?”

 

“I want to see giraffes, Dean.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Well, if you want to see giraffes, you should go to the zoo.” He told the angel.

 

Castiel made a weird noise, as he stared at Dean. Dean shook his head, “No, I'm not taking you there. Go ask Sammy.”

 

Castiel pouted, before turning on his seat to face Sam, who was in the other side of the room.

 

“ _Sam_ ,” he whined. Sam looked up from his laptop, raised his eyebrows at the angel.

“What's up, Cas?” He asked.

“Would like to accompany me to the zoo?”

 

“ _What_?” Sam asked. Castiel got up from the couch, and walked to where Sam was, and flopped down to Sam's lap.

 

Sam cleared his throat.

 

“I want to see giraffes, Sam.”

 

Sam frowned, “But—”

 

Dean groaned, “Dammit! Just take him out already, Sammy!”

 

-

 

Sam threw his duffle bag into the trunk, and Dean nudged his brother, grinning widely.

 

“Take care of her, will ya?” Sam rolled his eyes, and took the key from Dean.

 

Dean winked at him, and mouthing ' _good luck_ '. Sam just glared at him. “C'mon, Cas.” He said, and Castiel said goodbye to Dean.

 

The car drove away and Dean started laughing, and went back to the bunker.

 

“I can't believe my baby brother just took an angel out for a date,” He shooke his head, smiling. “A _date_! For god's sake! A moose just bring an angel out for a date!”

 

* * *

 

“Are we there yet, Sam?”

 

“We almost there, Cas. But, we need to find a place to stay first.” Sam told him, and Castiel hummed.

 

Sam found a motel near the zoo and parked the impala. Sam got out from the car, Castiel following him and gripped him arm tightly.

 

“Sam, _when_ are we going?” Castiel asked, again.

 

Sam chuckled, “After we got ourselves a room, we're going.”

 

They rented a room with two single bed, Sam grabbed his messenger bag, stuffed some foods inside of it.

Castiel's already waiting outside the room, telling the sasquatch to hurried.

 

“Calm down, Cas. _Geez_ …”

 

_Today's gonna be along day._

 

* * *

 

Sam watched as Castiel fed the giraffe. He smiled as the angel told him to picked him up, so he can touch the animal.

 

They spent three hours in the zoo, and they arrived at the final destination, lions.

 

“ _Oh my Father!_ ” Castiel exclaimed. He approaching the zookeeper with a baby lion in her arms.

 

The zookeeper grinned, “You want to touch him?”

 

Castiel chanted ' _yes, yes, yes!_ ' as the zookeeper handed him the baby lion. He hugged the small creature closer, before turned to Sam.

 

“Can we keep him?” He whispered.

 

Sam shook his head, “Sorry, Cas. We can't.” Castiel glared at him, before petting the baby lion a few times and handed it back to the zookeeper.

 

Sam watched as Castiel walked away, sulking. Sam rolled his eyes, and the zookeeper chuckled.

 

“Cute _boyfriend_ you got there. My boyfriend hates animals so…” She chuckled, sending Sam a soft smile.

“Um… We are not…” He trailed off. The zookeeper gasped, and blushed. “Oh, um, I'm sorry!” She said. “I _thought_ you…”

 

Sam nodded his head, “Actually, he's a friend of my brother, who really want to see giraffes. Apparently, it's the first time he went to the zoo.”

 “Oh…”

Sam said goodbye to the zookeeper, and went looking for the angel.

 

He pulled out his phone, searching through his contacts, looking for the familiar name.

He waited, and after two rings, the person answered,

“ _Hello_?”

“Charlie, I need your help.”

 

* * *

 

Later, he found the angel inside their motel room, clutching one of Sam's plaid shirt. Sam wondered where the man got it. He hid his duffle bag somewhere, where nobody can't find it.

 

Sam dropped his bag and crossed his arms, “Are you mad at me?”

 

Castiel shifted.

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “ _Talk to me, Cas._ ”

 

“Why can't I have him, Sam?” Castiel whispered.

 

Sam sighed, and pursed his lips.

 

He sat down next to Castiel, and grabbed his hand. “Listen, Cas.” He started. “I'm sorry that I can't let you have the lion. But, I have something for you.” Castiel looked up at him.

 

“What?”

 

Sam smirked. “It's for you to find out.”

 

Castiel grunted, turning away from Sam.

 

Sam sighed, “Geez, fine! It's waiting for you in the bunker!”

 

* * *

 

They arrived in the bunker the next day. Dean greeted them. “How's your _date_?” Sam just rolled his eyes.

 

He led Castiel to his room, Dean following behind.

 

When Sam opened his door, he heard a weird noise, _wait a second..._

_Is that cats?!_

 

Castiel _squealed_ , Dean gaped at the sight.

 

“What the fuck…?”

 

Sam sighed, “Look, I can explain—”

 

Castiel marched to Sam, and grinned. “Thank you, Sam. Thank you so much!” He thanked him, then pulled the gigantic man down and kissed him on the lips.

 

Dean made a gagging noise and quickly left the room.

 

“Both of you! _Please_! Just don't do anything I wouldn't do!”

 

Sam blushed at Dean's words as Castiel pulled away and tilted his head at him.

 

“Was that… was that _good_?” He asked, fiddling with the hem of his— _Sam's_ —shirt.

 

Sam smiled softly, then he hugged the awkward angel.

 

“Yes, Cas. It was good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: http://damnit-castiel.tumblr.com :) xx


End file.
